Currently, polymeric systems are made fire retardant using liquid or fine particulate additives to the polymeric system which do not chemically bond directly to the polymer chain. These additives include phosphate containing compounds such as triphenylphosphates, triarylphosphates, and trialkylphosphates.
Although phosphate containing additives can render polymeric systems more fire resistant, such additives also tend to have unwanted plasticizing effects. Consequently, polymers can be treated with phosphate containing additives only in limited quantities. Another drawback of such additives is that they tend to migrate. As a result, the fire resistance imparted by such additives is not consistent throughout the polymer. Particulate additives also can cause processing difficulties and can initiate microcracks in the cured polymer, unless the particulates are very small (i.e., submicron in size).
Consequently, a need exists for polymers: (a) with high modulus, compression, shear strength, and impact resistance; (b) that can be used in place of metal components; (c) that uniformly meet higher flame retardation requirements; and, (d) that are not affected by unwanted plasticizing effects.